The subject matter disclosed herein relates to control systems, and, more specifically, to configuring redundant programmable controllers.
Control systems for processes, plants, and equipment, may include a wide variety of logic to configure how the control system monitors and controls the processes, plants and equipment. A control system may include one or more programmable controllers. In certain applications, the control system may include a redundant configuration of two, three, or more programmable controllers.
Each controller may execute logic designed to monitor and control the process, plant, and/or equipment controlled by the controller. In certain applications, the logic for the controllers may be updated during operation of the process, plant, and/or equipment to avoid extended downtime. However, each controller in the control system may not be updated at the same time. Further, after update of a controller with new logic, other controllers in the control system may be operating with different information. These differences may result in incorrect or undesired outputs from the control system.